Confetti is a new and improved variety which has resulted from definite breeding programs and experiments carried on by me in my greenhouses at 821 Walnut St., Batavia, Ill. Our experiments commenced in March, 1977 and are being carried on continuously. This seedling, is a selection seedling from unmonitored crosses from unpatented dwarf and semi-dwarf geranium varieties.
Asexual reproduction of Confetti has been accomplished from vegetative cutting in my greenhouses in Batavia, Ill. Examination of plants so propagated has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics herein disclosed for Confetti are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.